Walt Disney Treasures: Wave Six
The sixth wave of Walt Disney Treasures was released on December 19, 2006. It contains four separate DVD sets. ''More Silly Symphonies'' This set contains all Silly Symphonies not released on the first volume in Wave One. Leonard Maltin mentions in the intro that the original title cards to most of these shorts are presumably lost, and therefore, new title cards had been recreated making a close approximation of how they originally looked. However, these title cards weren't used on the initial pressings of this set. Also, the cartoon The Night Before Christmas was an edited version, missing footage of toys resembling Amos 'n Andy. Replacement discs were initially issued which corrected the errors on the original copies. From the Disney website, customers can call an 800 number to request replacement copies. Unlike the first volume, this was never released in a Region 2 format. 65,000 sets produced. Disc one * Hell's Bells (30 October 1929) * Springtime (24 October 1929) * Arctic Antics (5 June 1930) * Autumn (13 February 1930) * Frolicking Fish (8 May 1930) * Monkey Melodies (10 August 1930) * Night (31 July 1930) * Playful Pan (28 December 1930) * Summer (6 January 1930) * Winter (5 November 1930) * The Cat's Out (28 July 1931) * The Clock Store (30 September 1931) * The Fox Hunt (18 November 1931) * The Spider and the Fly (6 October 1931) * The Bears and the Bees (9 July 1932) * The Bird Store (16 January 1932) * Bugs in Love (1 October 1932) From the vault * El Terrible Toreador (7 September 1929) * The Merry Dwarfs (16 December 1929) * Cannibal Capers* (13 March 1930) * Midnight in a Toy Shop (3 July 1930) (*) = with optional original ending Bonus features * Various audio commentaries by noted historians Disc two * Birds in the Spring (11 March 1933) * The Night Before Christmas* (9 December 1933) * Old King Cole (29 July 1933) * The Pied Piper (16 September 1933) * The Goddess of Spring (3 November 1934) * Cock O' the Walk (30 November 1935) * Three Blind Mouseketeers (26 September 1936) * Little Hiawatha (15 May 1937) * Merbabies (9 December 1938) * Moth and the Flame (1 April 1938) (*) = when DVDs were repressed The Night Before Christmas was moved to "From the Vault" section on the set. From the vault * King Neptune (10 September 1932) * Santa's Workshop (10 December 1932) * The China Shop (13 January 1934) * Broken Toys (14 December 1935) * Three Orphan Kittens (26 October 1935) * More Kittens (19 December 1936) * Mother Goose Goes Hollywood (23 December 1938) Bonus features * Silly Symphonies Revisited featurette * Animators at Play Rare film of a studio softball game from 1930, narrated by Leonard Maltin * Galleries * Various audio commentaries by noted historians * Easter egg: French language track on Little Hiawatha ''The Complete Pluto, Volume Two'' This second volume of Pluto cartoons completes the collection started in Walt Disney Treasures: Wave Four. It also includes three cartoon shorts starring Figaro from the feature film, Pinocchio and Minnie Mouse appears in two of them. 65,000 sets produced. Disc one * Rescue Dog (1947) * Mail Dog (1947) * Pluto's Blue Note (1947) * Bone Bandit (1948) * Pluto's Fledgling (1948) * Pluto's Purchase (1948) * Bubble Bee (1949) * Pluto's Surprise Package (1949) * Pluto's Sweater (1949) * Pueblo Pluto (1949) * Sheep Dog (1949) Bonus features * Master class: Animator Randy Cartwright discusses "Bone Trouble" * Master class: Animator Andreas Deja discusses "Hawaiian Holiday" * Pluto's process: A deconstruction of Pluto's Judgement Day * Pluto's process: Pencil test reel for Pluto's Judgement Day Disc two * Camp Dog (1950) * Food for Feudin' (1950) * Pests of the West (1950) * Pluto and the Gopher (1950) * Pluto's Heart Throb (1950) * Primitive Pluto (1950) * Puss Cafe (1950) * Wonder Dog (1950) * Cold Storage (1951) * Cold Turkey (1951) From the vault * Plutopia (1951) Bonus features * Cat Nap Pluto (1948) * Bath Day (1946) * Figaro and Frankie (1947) From the vault * Figaro and Cleo (1943) * Gallery: Pluto backgrounds * Gallery: Pluto in progress * Gallery: Pluto published ''The Hardy Boys: The Mystery of the Applegate Treasure'' This volume features the first of the two Hardy Boys serials that were shown on the Mickey Mouse Club. 65,000 sets produced. In the late 1950s, Disney contracted with the Stratemeyer Syndicate and Grosset & Dunlap to produce two Hardy Boys TV serials, starring Tim Considine and Tommy Kirk. The first of the serials, The Mystery of the Applegate Treasure, was aired on The Mickey Mouse Club in 1956 during the show's second season. To appeal to the show's audience, the Hardy Boys were portrayed as younger than in the books, seeming to be 11 or 12 years old. The script, written by Jackson Gillis, was based on the first Hardy Boys book, The Tower Treasure, and the serial was aired in 19 episodes of 15 minutes each with production costs of $5,700. The main characters are Tim Considine as Frank Hardy and Tommy Kirk as Joe Hardy. Disc 1 Mickey Mouse Club (complete episode) 1 October 1956 includes: The Mystery of the Applegate Treasure: An Introduction * The Stranger 2 October 1956 *''A Real Case'' 3 October 1956 * The First Clue 4 October 1956 * The Fugitive 5 October 1956 * Applegate's Gold 8 October 1956 * Dig for Treasure 9 October 1956 * A Pirate's Chest 10 October 1956 * Boys in Trouble 11 October 1956 * The Female Detective 12 October 1956 Bonus Feature: From Dixon to Disney featurette Disc 2 * Iola's Bravery 15 October 1956 * Footsteps in the Tower 16 October 1956 * The Prisoner Speaks 17 October 1956 * A Strange Confession 18 October 1956 * A Golden Clue 19 October 1956 * The Final Search 22 October 1956 * The Tower's Secret 23 October 1956 * Never Say Die 24 October 1956 * Boys in Danger 25 October 1956 * The Tower Treasure 26 October 1956 Bonus Feature: The Hardy Boys Unmasked featurette and Production galleries A second serial, The Mystery of Ghost Farm, followed in 1957, with an original story by Jackson Gillis. Note: the second serial has not been released as a '' Walt Disney Treasures'' set. ''Your Host, Walt Disney'' This volume features four episodes from the Disneyland television series (one of which is repeated from "Disneyland USA" released in Walt Disney Treasures: Wave One), as well as other television specials produced in a similar fashion and the host is Walt Disney. 65,000 sets produced. Disc one * "Where Do the Stories Come From" (1956) * "The Fourth Anniversary Show" (1957) * "Kodak Presents Disneyland '59" (1959) Bonus features * "My Dad, Walt Disney": Interview with Diane Disney-Miller, Walt's daughter * Photo galleries * Easter egg: A portion of the "Fourth Anniversary Show" shown in color. To access, go to "Program Selection", then select "Where do the Stories Come From?" Move the cursor to the right to highlight an arrow on the other side of the title and press enter. Disc two * "Backstage Party" (1961) * "Disneyland 10th Anniversary" (1965) Bonus features * "I Captured the King of the Leprechauns" (1959) * Disneyland USA at Radio City Music Hall: Live introduction to a showing of "Disneyland, USA" featuring an in-person Mickey Mouse interacting with Walt on screen * Working with Walt: Memories from actors and actresses who were children during their time working at the Disney studio References 6